


Haunted Prison (or Haunted Land?)

by BCI603



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Haunted Houses, Meet-Cute, Mike is terrified of clowns, Panic Attacks, Something is after them, happy ending I promise, injuries, meet-cute gone wrong, not good with tags I'm sorry lmao, rated T until chapter 2, the land might be haunted?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCI603/pseuds/BCI603
Summary: Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin go to a Haunted House (or Prison, if you will) on Friday the 13th, where they meet two very... interesting women. It's not just a meet-cute, there's real terror out there lurking in the trees.





	Haunted Prison (or Haunted Land?)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did a little bit of research about the place they’ve gone to, and apparently in 1995 a man named Paul- who owned a farm- created a haunted hay ride with many different scary scenes but eventually had to shut it down because it was dangerous. But he had an old abandoned building of sorts on his land and ended up creating what is now called Statesville Haunted Prison in 1996. Even though it’s 1995 in this, I’m gonna pretend the actual prison was already open- along with the haunted hayride to actually get to the prison. A few of the monsters or people in this is based off of what I read in the article, and a good bit are what I added. (Along with a few other things that I don’t think were ever there)
> 
> This starts off pretty okay but it gets pretty creepy (maybe even scary) in the next chapter ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm aware of the year I'm Sexy and I Know It came out I just thought it was funny XD. I went to a haunted house before I started this and someone was there dancing to is sksks

  **Friday, October 13, 1995**

“Dustin, I literally hate you.” Lucas grumbled. “And you and you.” He pointed at Mike and Will.

“We didn’t do anything.” Mike said defensively.

“We don’t even know what he’s got planned for tonight.” Will added. Lucas stared at them for a second, and then looked at Dustin, who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Don’t tell them, Lucas. The secret is ours.” Dustin told him. He smiled brightly in Mike and Will’s direction. “Are we all ready to go? Do we all have jackets just in case? Our money? ID’s in case we want to get wasted after this?”

“Dustin, what are you planning?” Mike asked warningly. Dustin shrugged innocently.

“It’s not as bad as you think, Michael, now put your big boy shoes on and let’s go!

* * *

“You’re kidding me.” Mike said, perking up a little bit. “We are not literally here.” He looked at Dustin, who nodded with a grin. He looked back at Lucas who looked a little sick, and Will, whose eyes were wide and staring at the flashing lights. “How?”

“Well…” Dustin chuckled. “Steve works out here now.”

“No shit!” Mike said, looking at him, surprised. “He does?”

“Mhm, so we need to be on the lookout for a bloody guy with giant hair. Also, he got us these tickets since he works out here.”

“So we don’t need to pay a shit ton of money?” Lucas asked. “Because that’s the scariest part about this place.”

“Nope! He’s got it all covered. But if Mike punches someone on accident he pays for his.”

“Fuck off.” Mike grumbled. “You know I hate clowns.”

“I’m aware. Good luck tonight.” Dustin wiggled his eyebrows.

“I thought this place was gonna be closed tonight?” Will said, confused. “Since it’s Friday the thirteenth.”

“They decided to open it up to only a number of people, since a _shit ton_ would come tonight.” Dustin explained. “Only groups of fifteen can go at a time, when we get in there, we’ll get our group name.”

“Can we go now?” Mike asked, excited. Dustin snorted and Will chuckled. Lucas let out a tiny noise that sounded a little like no, and they set off towards the crowd of people.

“This is the scariest thing out here.” Will said. “There’s _so_ many people.” He eyed the long line.

“That’s exactly why we go to the VIP line, where there is literally no one.” Dustin pointed it out, the line to the right of the main one. It had a giant sign with VIP in neon lights and an arrow pointing down.

“Wow, wherever do we go? I don’t see the VIP line.” Lucas deadpanned.

“It’s right over there, bro.” Some guy walking by said. “It’s that giant ass sign.” The other three snickered and Lucas huffed.

“Sarcasm, _bro_.” He muttered. “Yeah, thanks man. I totally didn’t see it.”

“No problem.” The guy gave him a little salute and walked off. Dustin busted out laughing.

“You should’ve seen your face. That was funny as hell.”

“Let’s see if you’re laughing in a pitch black maze, where no one will hear you scream.” Someone whispered in Dustin’s ear. He let out a shriek and the masked figure walked away from him. The others jumped slightly at the shriek and Mike laughed. There was a tap on his left shoulder and he looked to the right, grinning slyly at the shorter person in a goblin mask.

“Nah, I’m not scared easily.” He said smoothly. The goblin cackled and creepily walked back into the trees.

“Can we go?” Lucas asked.

“No, come on, let’s go in.” Dustin said, walking away.

“That’s literally what I mea- you know what, never mind.” Lucas sighed and followed. Will rolled his eyes and he and Mike joined them. The reached the line and a lady with a bright blue wig on and red contacts said brightly,

“Hello there, welcome to the scariest, most haunted place in Chicago! There are goblins, ghouls, _ghosts_ , mythical creatures and everything you can think of to scare you out of your wits! Who are you here with, if I may ask?”

“Steve Harrington.” Dustin said, just as brightly. She gave him a wink and flicked through a small notebook.

“Dustin Henderson, Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers?” They nodded. “Can I see some ID just to be sure?” They showed them to her. “Thank you! You are free to head in. If you need to go out to your car for any reason and come back in, always come to this line, don’t try to sneak in like some teenagers. I never forget a face.” She smiled creepily this time. “Are you ready for your hayride?” She asked. Dustin nodded. She started fiddling with something, and suddenly she was handing them each a pink piece of paper. “This is your group name. You and eleven others will be with you on your hayride. When you hear the name called, you will walk down the trail through the trees and you’ll find what you’re looking for. Have a _spooky time_!“

She opened the gate and they walked through.

“Fuck me.” Mike groaned, looking at the name on the paper. Dustin finally looked at the name and cackled.

“This is gonna be the best night ever.” He said.

“Pennywise is out to get you, dude.” Lucas said, nudging Mike as the taller man stared at the dreaded clowns name.

“I might as well get my wallet ready then.” He sighed. Even Will laughed at that, and they made their way towards the crowd of people standing in front of a wooden house with a balcony, where someone was dancing to _I’m Sexy and I Know it_.

“Dustin, you should get up there and dance with that chick.” Lucas nudged him.

“I don’t feel like getting kicked out already, dude.” Dustin retorted.

“You do know you kind of just told Dustin that he was sexy, right?” Will asked. Lucas’ grin fell and Dustin cackled again. Mike snorted and shook his head at them. They were waiting for about ten minutes before a booming voice called out,

“PENNYWISE!” Mike jumped the slightest bit, and only Will caught it. Mike gave him a look and Will just grinned. They were at the front of the line and met up with a tall man, just barely shorter than Mike.

“Hm, you’ve gotten tall, kid.” He said, and didn’t say another word until everyone was in a line. Mike looked at the others who looked at him weird. Half of the man’s face was covered by the shadow of his hat, the rest by a beard. “I see one lady in this entire group.” He boomed. “Please come up here, young lady.” The girl stepped out of the line and almost sheepishly walked forward. She was very short in comparison to all the men in the group. “Are you brave enough to stand in the front? That is, if you fine boys don’t mind?” He and the girl looked at them, and Mike was taken aback by her eyes- they shined in the darkness. He swallowed and shook his head.

“That’s fine.” Will said. She gave them a small smile and stood at the front. Mike looked at the man, who seemed to be staring at him. It was dead silent for at least ten seconds before he flicked on a flashlight and pointed it towards the trail.

“This is your only light for the next half mile. This and the moonlight. Don’t step off the trail, there’s no telling what’s out there.” He promptly turned and began walking the trail.

“This guy sounds familiar.” Will whispered to Mike, who nodded in agreement.

“He’s creeping me out.” Dustin said. “Mike, you go in front of us.” He said, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him until he was right behind the girl.

“Wuss.” Mike mumbled.

“Look, I’m literally a foot shorter than you, could you slow down?” The girl called to the man, who stopped and waited for everyone to catch up.

“Sorry, young lady. You oughta know it’s a habit by now.” He tipped his hat slightly and she let out a tiny huff. Mike chuckled quietly.

After walking for fifteen minutes, talking to each other quietly, there were headlights off in the distance.

“Stop!” The man yelled, and everyone stopped suddenly. Mike bumped into the girl, apologizing quietly before turning to the man. “First off, I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Chief, and only Chief. Second-” He paused, looking around. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Someone at the back yelled.

“You didn’t hear that branch snap?” He asked, tilting his head to the back. All they heard was silence, and then leaves rustling. All of a sudden, a dark figure jumped down from a low branch, right in front of the girl and she screamed, turning and grabbing onto Mike, who swore and backed up a little. At her scream, there was another girlish scream, whereas Mike and Dustin busted out laughing.

“Max! I hate you!” The girl exclaimed, still not letting go of Mike. Max laughed, shrugging.

“Looks like you’ve got a tight grip on that guy.” Max said, pulling the mask off, revealing a red haired girl with long, wavy hair. The other girl blushed and let Mike go, apologizing.

“It’s okay.” He told her. She gave him another smile- and God her smile. When he first saw her he didn’t really pay her any mind, but now… he realized she was beautiful and he could barely see her.

“Now, please tell me that other scream was an actual girl and not one of these _men_.” Max said, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

“I’m the only girl.” She said meekly. “It was a guy.”

“It was this guy right here!” Dustin said, cackling as Lucas went to punch him.

“Nope, no punching tonight.” Mike said as Max laughed her ass off.

“I bet that’s not easy for you to say, huh, Wheeler?” Lucas retorted.

“Didn’t say anything about tomorrow.” Mike replied, shrugging and turning back to face the front.

“Can we go?” Some other guy yelled. Chief waved him off and motioned for them to follow. Only a couple minutes later, they reached the hayride, which was a tractor with a long trailer connected to it and hay to sit on. The bright eyed girl and Max walked together, Mike figured they were friends.

“There may be a few… prisoners trying to make a run for it, we’ve got to round ‘em up.” Chief said, walking onto the trailer. Everyone followed behind him and he sat right at the front on a single seat. Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin sat on the left of him, and Max and the girl sat across from them. Five minutes into the ride, Max stood up.

“Wait- Max, what are you doing?” Bright eyes asked, making grabby hands for her friend to make her sit back down.

“See if you can find me again before I find you.” She said, grinning and pulling her mask back on, before jumping off the trailer and running ahead, going a lot faster than the tractor.

“Either she’s really fast or this tractor is slow as fuck.” Lucas said, watching until Max was completely out of sight. Bright eyes shrugged.

“She was the fastest in track.” She said. “She also calls herself Zoomer, so…”

“Speaking of what people call themselves.” Dustin butted in, “What’s your name?”

“El.” She replied.

“Like the letter?” Will asked. She snorted and shook her head.

“It’s E-L. Short for Eleanor. What are your names?”

“Dustin.”

“Will.”

“Lucas.” Mike didn’t say anything, he was staring at something somewhere behind El. “Dude.” Lucas nudged him. Mike blinked.

“What?”

“El just asked what our names were.” Will told him.

“L? Like the letter?” El laughed.

“Were you undressing her with your eyes, Wheeler?” Dustin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No!” Mike reached over and smacked him. “I just… there was something in the woods.”

“It’s probably Pennywise coming to get your ass.” Dustin muttered, rubbing his head.

“Fuck off.” Mike hissed. He turned to El. “Uh, I’m Mike.”

“El.” She smiled at him. “E-L.”

“Oh, makes sense.” He nodded and she chuckled.

Suddenly, the tractor stopped and everyone quieted down. Everyone tried looking ahead but they couldn’t see well.

“Chief! I’ve got one!” A man yelled, walking around to the back of a trailer. A man in a bright orange jumpsuit had on handcuffs and was making a… growling noise?

“Bring him up.” Chief said. The police officer brought the prisoner onto the trailer and forced him down next to the Chief, closest to Mike. “Keep looking for more.” The officer nodded and ran off into the darkness. Mike stared at the prisoner.

“That’s not medically correct.” He said, gesturing to the face. The prisoner had a giant gash starting at it’s earlobe and down to the middle of it’s chin. “If that was real the skin would probably be flapping around on your jaw and spraying blood everywhere.”

“Dude what the fuck.” The prisoner said. “Just because you’re gonna be a doctor doesn’t mean you have to correct non professional makeup artists work.”

“Hey Steve!” Dustin shrieked. “What happened to your face?”

“Did Jason get you?” El asked, tilting her head to the side. Steve leaned forward to look at her, resting his head on Mike’s knee.

“He might’ve.”

“Get off me.” Mike grumbled, nudging his head. “Ew, you got fake blood all over my pants.”

“I’m already paying for you little shits, I’m not buying you new jeans.”

“I’ll give you a real gash in a minute.”

“Guess you’ll just have to stitch it back up for me, eh?” Mike rolled his eyes.

“At a price.” Mike replied.

“That was creepy. Don’t do that again.” Lucas said. Mike gave him a look and El chuckled.

“You make that face a lot.” She said.

“He’s got a lot more… interesting faces.” Dustin told her. “We annoy the shit out of him constantly, just to see what face he makes next.” Mike rolled his eyes.

“Look, there’s a clown!” Steve yelled and Mike actually hit him when he jumped. With a loud laugh, Steve jumped off and ran into the woods.

“I fucking hate Steve.” Mike grumbled, flipping him off.


End file.
